


Лисоведение

by Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего только не найдешь на столе Ичимару-тайчо. Или кого...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лисоведение

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Совиный Змей, так как именно благодаря её артам с лисьим уклоном зародилась идея этого фика.
> 
> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2012**

— Тайчо, я принес вам отчёты за... — Кира запнулся на полуслове и застыл в дверном проёме, недоверчиво глядя на серебристо-серого лиса, свернувшегося клубком прямо на капитанском столе.  
Лис? Откуда тут лис? Да ещё и на столе капитана? И так по-хозяйски устроился, будто у себя дома лежит. Вот нахалюга хвостатая!  
Лис поднял голову и посмотрел на Киру, едва приоткрыв один прищуренный глаз. Кира вздрогнул. Подумаешь, лис. Серый. Серебристый. На капитанском столе. Мало ли откуда? Из лесу забежал. Да, из Руконгайского, прямиком в бараки третьего отряда. И как только просочился-то? Да ещё смотрит. Прямо-таки насквозь взглядом пронизывает.  
Кира поёжился. Нет, ерунда какая-то! Этого просто не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда! Это всё выдумки и досужие сплетни. Не бывать такому, чтобы капитан Готея превратился в этого мелкого, пусть даже милого и пушистого зверька! Особенно милого и пушистого, да... И вообще, никакой Ичимару-тайчо не кицуне! Наговоры и враки! Но тогда откуда взялся лис?   
— Т-т-тайчо? — Кира неуверенно шагнул вперед, протягивая руку к острой мордочке, хотя сам так и не решил, что собирается сделать.  
— Чего тебе, Изуру? — внезапно раздалось из-за спины.  
Кира резко обернулся и почти нос к носу столкнулся с капитаном.  
— Ой, вы тут... А я отчёты... А там лис... и... — Кира совсем стушевался, но потом-таки не удержался и спросил: — Откуда у вас лис, капитан?  
Предположение, что лис находится в капитанском кабинете и особенно на столе без разрешения или хотя бы ведома Ичимару, просто не укладывалось у Киры в голове.   
— Ох, Изуру, — покачал головой Гин. — Я всё понимаю, тяжёлого руконгайского детства у тебя в биографии не было, и в кидо ты разбираешься гораздо лучше, чем в животноводстве. Но неужели ты лисицы от лиса отличить не можешь?   
Кира хотел возмутиться, что под хвост он не заглядывал, а по мордочке пол лисьих гостей определять не обучен, но, словно издеваясь, лис — вернее, лисица — грациозно, хотя и тяжело спрыгнула на пол и требовательно тявкнула.   
Кира застыл с открытым ртом. Перевёл взгляд с лисицы на капитана, потом с капитана на лисицу и обратно. Нет, он ни о чём таком не думал. Совсем ни о чём. И очень старательно не думал.   
— Ну что ты так смотришь? — досадливо поморщился Гин. — Наткнулся на неё в лесу. Она в капкан попала — вон, до сих пор хромает, а ей рожать скоро. Надо было её там оставить? Чтобы какой залётный пустой сожрал или добрые люди на воротник пустили?   
Слегка прихрамывая на забинтованную заднюю лапку, лисица подошла и потёрлась о ноги капитана. Вернее, попыталась — Ичимару неуловимо-текуче ускользнул от соприкосновения. Вроде и всего полшага в сторону сделал, но не дал украсить свои хакама серебристыми ворсинками. Лисица остановилась, недоверчиво покосилась на человека, который вот только что тут стоял и вроде даже и не двигался, а мгновение спустя — пустое место, возмущённо фыркнула и повторила попытку. С тем же успехом. Вернее, отсутствием оного.   
Кира зачарованно наблюдал за этими манёврами.  
После четвёртой попытки лисице надоело гоняться за неуловимым капитаном, она демонстративно плюхнулась на пушистый зад прямо посреди кабинета и возмущённо-обиженно тявкнула. Гин вздохнул, подошёл к лисе, взял её на руки и торжественно вручил Кире с коротким, но ёмким указанием:  
— Позаботься.  
— А почему я?  
— А кто?  
— Э-э-э… Слушаюсь, капитан. — Кира неуверенно взял сунутую в руки лисицу, и она тут же попыталась цапнуть его за палец. Успешно. — А чем мне её кормить?  
— Не знаю. Придумай. Ты же мой лейтенант, — Ичимару сверкнул улыбкой, ободряюще похлопал Киру по плечу и ретировался из комнаты.   
***

Следующее рабочее утро лейтенанта третьего отряда началось, как обычно, с капитана — и началось довольно-таки громко.  
— Где моё хаори?!  
«Где всегда», чуть было не ответил Кира, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Встрёпанный Ичимару сунул голову в комнату, бегло окинул взглядом помещение, будто надеясь, что где-то в недрах кабинета у лейтенанта заначено запасное парадное хаори. Обычно так и было, предусмотрительность Киры вполне компенсировала рассеянность Ичимару, но «дежурный» вариант формы ещё пару дней назад непоправимо пострадал на миссии, а второго запасного предусмотреть не мог даже Кира.  
— У меня собрание через четверть часа! Куда, менос его задери, оно задеваться могло? — Гин широкими шагами пересёк комнату, мимоходом глянул в окно, покосился на Киру. — Ты не брал, Изуру? Ну там, померить, покрасоваться…  
— Не брал, тайчо. В кустах у входа смотрели?  
— Разумеется, первым же делом… — Ичимару рассеянно взъерошил себе волосы. — Что же придумать, что же придумать...  
Взгляд его снова упёрся в окно и, очевидно, на этот раз углядел нечто стоящее внимания. Кира едва успел смахнуть документы со стола; Ичимару молнией вскочил на полированную поверхность, с неё — на оконную раму, через которую и покинул комнату с торжествующим воплем.  
С кем не бывает, философски подумал Кира, собирая разлетевшиеся листы. Выглянув в окно, он увидел на отрядном подворье Омаэду со стопкой чистого белья в руках и разинутым ртом — Ичимару, успешно заговаривая ему зубы, уже копался в ворохе косоде и хакама, и Кира с замиранием сердца вдруг осознал направление мысли капитана.  
Направление это ему очень не понравилось, но Ичимару уже нёсся обратно с трофеем, довольный, как десять Зараки после драки.  
— Маловато, конечно, будет, да и цифра не та, но это ничего, Изуру, тут главное — с душой подойти! Доставай-ка тушь, сейчас будешь демонстрировать свои навыки каллиграфии.  
Результатом стараний Киры капитан остался вполне доволен. Покрутившись перед зеркалом, он взмахнул руками, оглядел себя с боков, критически сощурился и хмыкнул.  
— В подмышках, конечно, жмёт, но ерунда, один день потерпеть можно. Ради лица Сой Фонг-тайчо я даже переживу отсутствие рукавов... а знаешь, Изуру, без них оно как-то даже сподручнее, не находишь? Нет, определённо надо будет взять на заметку, — и с этими словами Ичимару, удовлетворённо кивнув своему отражению, упорхнул на своё собрание — на этот раз, для разнообразия, через официальный вход.  
Утерянное хаори обнаружилось лишь вечером, когда к списку пропаж присоединилась и лисица, весь день крутившаяся по кабинету Киры и путавшаяся у него под ногами. Когда Кира понял, что уже почти час не спотыкается о незваную гостью, то встревожился — правда, быстро вычислил беглянку, использовав поиск по следам реяцу. А вместе с лисицей обнаружилось и хаори. В закутке между кухней и отрядной столовой лисица устроила себе уютное гнёздышко и принесла пятерых лисят.   
Кира попытался отобрать уже безнадёжно испорченную, но, как ни крути, всё ещё капитанскую форму у хвостатой захватчицы, но был бессердечно и беспардонно тяпнут за палец — снова. Впрочем, подумал Кира, это небольшая цена за избавление от своей подопечной. Однако капитан этого мнения не разделил, отмёл все разумные (и неразумные, но отчаянные — тоже) доводы Киры насчёт естественной среды обитания лис в Сейрейтее и приказал вернуть лисицу с лисятами на прежнее место — в кабинет своего лейтенанта.  
Что характерно, даже испорченное хаори, похоже, ничуть его не расстроило. А Киру этот факт ещё больше насторожил. Чтобы его тайчо вот так легко, даже не нахмурившись и не обронив «аканна», простил лисице своё хаори и все те ухищрения, на которые им пришлось пойти, чтобы добыть ему замену? Это же явно неспроста.   
***

— Ичимару-тайчо… сегодня на собрании лейтенантов Абарай рассказал, что в поместье Кучики Бьякуи начали пропадать зеркальные карпы. А Исанэ переживает об исчезновении двух куриц восьмого офицера Ханатаро. Причём его самых любимых. Он очень расстроился, тайчо, — Кира выразительно глянул на капитана.  
— Ты думаешь, наша маленькая лисичка в её, гм… статусе молодой матери способна сперва пробежать пол-Готея в одну сторону, чтобы утащить карпов у Кучики, а потом проскакать в два раза больше и умыкнуть любимую курицу этого Ханатаро? — Ичимару скептически выгнул бровь. — Материнский инстинкт, я всё понимаю, но…  
— Она-то нет, конечно. Но вот кто-то другой… кто заботится о разнообразии лисьего меню… — закончить свою мысль Кира не рискнул.  
Ичимару насмешливо поднял брови.  
— Фукутайчо, ты на что-то намекаешь?  
— Никак нет, Ичимару-тайчо, — Кира старательно смотрел мимо капитана.  
— Или, может, ты сам кормишь нашу лисичку карпами Кучики, а, Изуру? Ведь обеспечение питания нашей гостьи — твоя обязанность? Если я правильно помню, конечно. Ведь правильно же?  
— Так точно, тайчо!  
— А раз так, почему ты не при исполнении этой обязанности? А ну живо к подопечной, лейтенант!  
— Но, тайчо, — заикнулся Кира, — она уже ведь... карпы, и курица ещё...  
— Живо, я сказал! — повысил голос Ичимару, и Кира счёл, что самым благоразумным в этой ситуации решением будет поскорее исчезнуть с глаз капитана.  
Правда, из головы у него всё не шло маленькое пёстрое перышко, прилипшее к подошве капитанского дзори.  
С делами он управился быстро; набрал в столовой еды, стараясь не обращать внимания на сочувственные взгляды рядовых — да, слухи ходят, с Ичимару станется держать лейтенанта впроголодь, — и вернулся к своему кабинету.  
Осторожно отвёл в сторону створку сёдзи, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума: а вдруг вверенное ему лисье семейство сладко спит? Семейство не спало. Лисица неторопливо, но тщательно вылизывала двоих лисят, усердно пищавших то ли от возмущения, то ли от восторга, а Ичимару…  
Да, подумал Кира, последние дни капитан как-то уж сильно зачастил в кабинет своего лейтенанта. Вот только к лейтенанту ли?  
Ичимару, сидя на корточках, играл с одним из лисят — не самым крупным, но определенно самым бойким. Трепал за ухом, разрешал топтаться по складкам хакама и пробовать их на зуб, а потом стряхнул с пальцев крохотную адскую бабочку, и лисёнок восторженно тявкнул, приступив к своей первой в жизни охоте.  
Кира смотрел как заворожённый; в груди неожиданно защемило. Капитан… капитан никогда не вёл себя так. Так увлечённо, так ласково, так тепло… по крайней мере, уж точно не с ним, Кирой.  
— Посмотри, Изуру, у него уже и глазки открылись! Шустрик как есть! — в голосе Ичимару прозвучала неподдельная гордость, и Кира сглотнул просившиеся на язык обидные слова.  
Лисёнок и впрямь уже щурил глазки, точь-в-точь как капитан, и даже… Кира наклонился ближе, поморгал — нет, всё так. Глазки у лисёнка были ярко-бирюзовые. И нахальные-нахальные. Вот же мелкий поганец!  
Ичимару, казалось, прочитал эти мысли раньше, чем Кира успел их осознать.  
— Ты хочешь что-то сказать мне, Изуру? — медовым голосом поинтересовался он, склонив голову набок.   
Кира непроизвольно поёжился и тут же ойкнул — воспользовавшись замешательством, лисёнок тяпнул его за палец и отскочил в сторону, прижав ушки. Ичимару рассеянно потрепал его по голове.  
— Никак нет, тайчо, — выдавил Кира, косясь на пушистого негодника. — Совершенно никак.  
— Ты что, ревнуешь меня к лисице?  
Кира подавился очередным «тайчо». Нет, не то что бы он об этом не думал…  
— Не стоит верить всему, что обо мне говорят, Изуру, — по тону Ичимару нельзя было понять, смеётся он или нет. — Люди склонны изобретать самые невероятные объяснения тому, чего не понимают. Люди такие люди, в самом деле. Но ты-то, — он внезапно и строго сощурился, — ты-то меня понимаешь?  
Кира быстро кивнул, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё чего лишнего — или, не дай ками, не подумать. Не то что бы его близость с Ичимару можно было назвать настоящей близостью — в постели капитан бывал неразговорчив, до утра не оставался никогда и всё остальное время ничем не показывал, что имеет какое-либо отношение к засосам и укусам на шее своего лейтенанта. Впрочем, Кире хватало и ночей; он не претендовал на большее, и уж точно не претендовал на понимание истинной природы Гина, но имел все основания считать себя осведомлённым об этой природе более, чем кого-либо другого во всём Сейрейтее.  
Лисы, разумеется, не в счёт.  
— Ну вот и славно, — Ичимару тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке и подтолкнул лейтенанта по направлению к выходу, слегка хлопнув по плечу. — Беги давай, Изуру, у тебя работы ещё невпроворот…  
Выходя из кабинета, Кира всё ещё чувствовал руку капитана на своём плече.  
***

Со временем он привык и почти смирился с компанией хвостатых сожителей. Тем более, лисята уже немного подросли, и хотя шума и беспорядка от них стало ещё больше, пушистики были слишком умилительны, чтобы на них можно было сердиться всерьёз. Да и капитан теперь стал намного чаще навещать кабинет лейтенанта, что не могло Киру не радовать. Его всё ещё немного напрягало повышенное внимание Ичимару к лисьему семейству, но доводы капитана были безупречны, и чисто логически Кира не мог с ними не согласиться.  
И, несмотря ни на что, Кире нравилось наблюдать за Гином, играющим с лисятами. Ну и пусть он так улыбается не ему, а голубоглазому лисёнку. Ради того, чтобы видеть такую улыбку своего капитана, даже предназначенную кому-то другому, Кира был готов пойти на многое.  
Самопожертвование ему всегда удавалось с блеском.  
Но, вернувшись с очередной миссии, Кира не обнаружил в привычном месте ни лисицы, ни лисят. В замешательстве он уставился на опустевший кабинет, а потом отправился к капитану.   
— Тайчо, простите, — Кира осторожно поскрёбся в полураздвинутые сёдзи, старательно борясь с так и норовящей слететь с языка формулировкой «тайчо, вы не брали лисицу», — а вы не в курсе, где наша лисица?  
— Как где? — нарочито демонстративно удивился капитан. — В лесу, где ей и положено. Лапа у неё зажила, лисята подросли — зачем ей тут оставаться?  
— А... — ну разумеется, и как Кира сам не додумался до такой очевидной и разумной мысли! — Ну да, конечно…  
— Изуру, ты же сам вечно жаловался, что забота о лисятах отнимает у тебя слишком много времени и мешает выполнять твои прямые обязанности, разве нет?  
Не было такого, мысленно возмутился Кира. Не было! А выражение лица не считается! Хотя... Ичимару что, опять читал его мысли!?  
— Вы совершенно правы, Ичимару-тайчо, — на всякий случай ещё и вслух повторил Кира, сам до конца не понимая, почему его так расстроила эта новость. Ведь ещё вчера он мечтал избавиться от надоедливого лисьего семейства, но теперь без него стало как-то пусто, словно у него забрали что-то важное, значимость чего он так до конца и не смог оценить.  
Всю ночь Кире мерещилась возня и шорохи в лисьем углу, он даже пару раз вставал проверить, но никаких лис там уже, разумеется, не было. И от этого становилось очень грустно.  
А утром невыспавшийся, да и, по правде говоря, так толком и не проснувшийся Кира не успел раздвинуть сёдзи, как ему под ноги кувырком выкатился тот самый голубоглазый лисёнок, который тут же радостно попытался цапнуть Киру за ногу, но запутался в складках хакама.  
— Привет, Шустрик, — улыбнулся Кира. Официально Гин не давал лисёнку имени (ещё чего не хватало!), но небрежно брошенное слово так и прижилось, и, кстати говоря, удивительно шло своему носителю.  
Шустрик деловито обнюхал протянутую ладонь, примерился было к многострадальному пальцу, но передумал и просто лизнул. Кира засмеялся. Щекотно…  
Он поднял глаза и увидел капитана — сколько тот уже стоял здесь, незамеченный?  
— Посмотрите-ка, кто вернулся, — протянул Ичимару, не сводя глаз с лисёнка. Что-то и в голосе его, и во взгляде внезапно насторожило Киру, а потом как током дёрнуло осознание зеркальности ситуации.  
— Вы хотите что-то сказать мне, тайчо? — ляпнул Кира прежде, чем успел испугаться.  
Ичимару глянул на него так, будто хлестнул порывом ветра в лицо; секунду спустя вновь отвернулся и расслабился, как будто ничего и не было.  
— Кажется, вы с ним всё-таки поладили. Но имей в виду, возвращать его матери я не собираюсь — дел у меня других нет, как руконгайские леса обыскивать. Займешься этим сам… по свободе, разумеется, торопить не буду. Ты мне слишком нужен здесь, Изуру, — Ичимару задумчиво посмотрел на играющего у ног лисёнка. — Хотя, с другой стороны, лично мне неучтённый лис в отряде совершенно не мешает.  
Кира неуверенно кивнул, проводив капитана взглядом.  
Он ослышался? Или Ичимару и в самом деле сказал, что Кира ему нужен?  
Ну да ладно, в конце концов, теперь у него есть Шустрик — а когда он вырастет, у Киры будет собственный серо-серебристый голубоглазый лис. Хотя бы пушистый и с хвостом, раз другого назвать своим всё никак не получается.  
И нет, генсейский дедушка Фрейд тут совершенно ни при чём.


End file.
